memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Q2 (episode)
Q asks "Aunt Kathy" to help teach his son some "responsible virtues." Summary In her ready room, Captain Kathryn Janeway listens to Cadet Icheb's presentation about "Early Starfleet History". Although Janeway breaks off his presentation, he wanted to be thorough so his presentation took more then the required 20 minutes, she congratulates him on passing the exam and walks him to the door. "I would have failed him" a voice sounds. When Janeway looks around she sees a young Human male, dressed in Starfleet command red and wearing the insignia of a Starfleet Captain. When Janeway calls for security there is no answer, she is told the rest of Voyager's crew is in a time loop. When she asks him who he his, another, more familiar, voice sounds, that of Q. It turns out the young male is Q's son, Q Junior. Janeway is told by Q that Junior has taken a vacation from the Q Continuum, on [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], to experience Humanity first hand. After Q has left Janeway, having no further say in the matter, she tells Junior that some rules need to be followed whereupon Junior tells her that he makes his own rules and with a flick of his fingers he disappears. Decryption sequence 102.4 On Voyager's bridge, Lieutenant Tuvok is trying to locate where either Q is when Junior appears. He wants to see more interesting things than bipeds pushing buttons or replacing relays and tries to convince Janeway to do something else, such as detonating some omega molecules or fly into fluidic space and fight Species 8472. When Janeway refuses, Junior tells her he is bored and will amuse himself and disappears. The next moment Janeway is contacted by her Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres, who requests her presence in Main Engineering. Accompanied by Tuvok and Commander Chakotay, Janeway enters Main Engineering where a party is going on. Torres warns Janeway that Junior's lightshow might cause a warp core breach but when Janeway tells Junior his party is over, he tells her that she has no unlimited control over space, matter and time so he gives the orders. With a flick of his fingers Janeway and company find themselves in the corridor. There they decide to try to ignore Junior in the hope he might get bored and leave Voyager. In the cargo bay, Junior removes Seven of Nine's clothing in an attempt to embarrass her. When Seven does not react he returns her cloths and leaves. Meanwhile, in the mess hall a food replicator tells Captian Janeway to "Make it yourself" when she asks for a coffee. Here, Neelix tells her that ignoring Junior might not be the best solution and offers to be his mentor. Neelix is greeted with a "can I help you kitchen rat ?" when he enters Astrometrics where Junior is watching a battle between Wyngari and Baezian starships. A species who lived in peace when Voyager travelled through their region of space some time ago but who now, with some help of Junior, are fighting each other. When Neelix suggest to play Kadis-kot, a game without explosions, Junior fuses Neelix's jaw and removes his vocal cords because he thinks he talk too much. While in sickbay, where Neelix is examind by The Doctor, Janeway is contacted by Junior, now on the bridge. When Janeway enters the bridge she sees three Borg Cubes on the viewscreen, firing on Voyager. Junior wants to see how Humans act under pressure and tells Janeway that this time she will not defeat the Borg. When Borg drones appear on the bridge, Janeway is grabbed by one of them and just before the drone has a chance to use his assimilation tubule, they vanish, in their place is now Q, who also reversed all things Junior has done. When Janeway tells Q, his son has no place on Voyager, he takes her aside to explain. In the following discussion it becomes clear that Junior's birth should have brought peace and compassion, instead he brought chaos. Junior started wars, tampered with primordial gene pools and punched holes in the fabric of space-time. The Q-Continuum held Q responsible and that was the reason Junior was brought to Voyager, in the hope that some of Starfleet's ideals would rub off on him. Janeway told Q that Junior needed parenting, instead of dumping him on Voyager, he himself would need to set an example by spending time with Junior. Q found Janeway a genius, kissed her and disappeared. 10 minutes later... While taking a bath, Janeway got a surprise visit from Q, in her bath nonetheless. He blamed Janeway that her plan did not work. Q spend every minute off his time with Junior, 10 minutes represented years in Q time, but only ended up embarrassing himself. Junior shifted the tectonic plates on Bozel Prime and refused to apologize for it. Janeway told Q that Junior needed to understand that his actions would have consequences. "Consequences,... mmm", Q mumbled. In Voyager's sickbay Q returned his son from a life as an Oprelian amoeba, in a petri dish, Junior did not like to be one. Q told him that he needed to become an upstanding citizen of the cosmos or spend the rest of his life as an amoeba. Junior was given one week to change. To make matters worse for Junior his powers were temporarily removed by the Continuum. Despite Janeways protest, Q had agreed to take a more active role in parenting, Junior would remain on Voyager. After Q had left an angry Junior left sickbay, crushing the petri dish under his foot on his way out, in search of a way to leave Voyager, Janeway called security. While being escorted to his quarters, Junior was told by Janeway that he had no longer unlimited control over space, matter and time. That meant she gave the orders, not him. Janeway told Junior she prepared a curriculum for him to follow so he could learn some respect and responsibility. Junior had little hope because he found himself abandoned on a antiquated flying machine ran by primates. Junior's first lesson was that of Spatial causality, taught by Seven of Nine, he followed this together with Icheb. Later on he followed Diplomacy lessons, under the guidance of Commander Chakotay, one of the responsibilities of a Q was to maintain order in the universe. Junior refused the help of Chakotay and cheated, he changed the personality subroutine of the persons in the holographic program to make them more agreeable. In Voyager's mess hall, Junior helped out Neelix. He complained to Neelix if he ever stopped talking but there was nothing Junior could do about it. Here Junior met Icheb again. When asked if he would participate in some recreational activities Junior declined. Aunt Kathy wanted him to write an essay about the history of the Q but he had no experience with writing essays. When Icheb offered to help, Junior handed over Icheb's essay instead off writing his own. In the captain's ready room Junior was confronted with his cheating by Captain Janeway. "We may be common bipeds but we're not stupid" she told him. When Janeway told him to wait for his father to return he objected, he would be turned into an amoeba. Janeway offered to help him one more time but only when his motives where sincere. A new effort :Captain's log, stardate 54704.5. It's been four days since my ultimatum to the young Q, and he appears to be making progress. His instructors inform me that he's taking on his assignments with new determination, and he's made a concerted effort to be more courteous to the crew. It's hard to believe this is the same brazen young man who came aboard a few days ago. In the mess hall Junior handed Janeway a new draft of his essay I, Q: An Insiders View of the Continuum, although she did not ask for it. Junior thought he owed it to her for giving him a second chance. That same moment Icheb walked in, he asked if Junior would like to join him on a piloting lesson by Lieutenant Tom Paris. Janeway thought he earned a break and allowed him to go. In the Delta Flyer, while maneuvering through an asteroid field, Junior was a little apprehensive and asked Icheb to be careful, he was after all now mortal. Junior even got a chance to fly himself, despite the Q normally do not operate primitive machinery. When an alert sounded Junior found it distracting but because fixing it would require them to return to Voyager they ignored it. "Hear what ?", Icheb replied when Junior asked him if he still heard the alert. Back on ''Voyager Janeway ran into Q again and told him Junior made progress. Junior presented his essay to them, Voyager's crew taught him to see the Continuum as home instead of different perceptions of reality. Q was not impressed, which irritated Junior and Janeway. After Junior had left, Janeway learned that Junior needed to display nothing more than exemplary Q-ness. Anything less would result in a life as an amoeba. When Janeway visited Junior in his quarters he told her he did not care what Q thought and was surprised when Janeway offered him to stay on Voyager, as a Human, if the Continuum decided not to turn him back into a Q. As far as Junior was concerned he only wanted to be a Q, nothing else. Cosmic nooks and crannies Junior found Icheb in a Jefferies tube, they referred to each other as 'Itchy' and 'Q-ball', and asked him to help repair the fault which caused the alert during their piloting lesson. When Icheb agreed, he found himself trapped on the Delta Flyer where Junior started the engines and erected a dampening field, to prevent communication with Voyager. Junior wanted to escape, by means of a spatial flexure, and hide from his father. Although he had no longer his powers, he still knew good hiding places. With the help of the Delta Flyer's phasers, Junior destroyed the shuttlebay door and escaped, despite Voyager's tractor beam trying to hold them. Icheb told him to go back and apologize to Janeway but Junior did not listen. When a Chokuzan starship appeared, Junior choose to attack it instead of complying to their demands, despite Icheb's comment that he learned from Janeway to respect other cultures laws. During the following battle Icheb was critically injured. When they are back in Voyager's sickbay, the doctor unable to treat Icheb because he needs to know what weapon has caused these injuries, they are visited by Q. When Junior pleas to his father to save Icheb, Q refuses, Junior even tries to blame the whole incident on Icheb. Q tells Junior that it is time to learn the consequences of his actions and leaves. Because Icheb is the only friend Junior ever had, he agrees to go back with Captain Janeway to Chokuzan space and try to ascertain the type of weapon used to wound Icheb. When the Chokuzan Captain agrees to give them the information to save Icheb, he also tells them that in Chokuzan culture, adults are held responsible for the actions of their children. Captain Janeway will be punished for Junior's actions. Junior does not agree and takes full responsibility, even it means execution, to save the life of his friend. When the Chokuzan captain hears this he starts to laugh. It turns out the Chokuzan is actually Q. When Junior tells him they have no time for his games, Q tells them he was the one they fired on and that Icheb is alive and well. It turned out it was a test and according to Q, better than the tests Janeway devised, and Junior passed it. It was now time to face the Continuum's verdict. Judgment Day for Junior Back on Voyager, Janeway, Q and Junior face three Q judges for the verdict, "We, the Continuum have found that Q has not made sufficient progress to warrant the reinstatement of his powers". Although Q objects, Junior was willing to sacrifice his life to save that of his friend, the judge dismissed it. It was Junior who endangered the life of Icheb in the first place. However, because off this, Junior was not to be condemned to spend his life as an Oprelian amoeba but to suffer the next worse faith, to remain Human, and with the use of her hammer the judge ended the verdict. Q, declaring the verdict an outrage, disappeared, right after the judges did. A disappointed Junior had a talk with Janeway in her ready room. He wanted to continue his training, despite he had nothing more to prove to the Continuum. Junior did not expected to see his father anytime soon because Q already left him on Voyager, twice, when Janeway asked about his father. "The question you should be asking is why he keeps coming back", it was Q who appeared in a corner of the room. He apologized for his abrupt disappearance and explained to Junior and Janeway that he threatened to leave the Continuum if Junior was not reinstated. According to Q, the Continuum crumbled like a Gelbian sandsculpture at the prospect of losing Q and already returned Junior's powers. As a gift to Janeway, Junior placed red roses all over her office and left for Golos Prime were his father would meet him, after finishing talking to Janeway. Janeway did not believed the Continuum crumbled and was told Q had to make some concessions. He would have eternal custody and had to go wherever Junior went. Q gave Captain Janeway a PADD, a thank you for her help, containing a route alteration for Voyager, which would take a few years from their journey to Earth. When Janeway asked Q, why not send them right back to Earth, he told her "What sort of an example, would I be setting for my son if I did all the work for you ?" and disappeared. Memorable Quotes "Coffee, black." "Make it yourself." : - '''Janeway and the Computer, after Q Junior "gives it a personality" "If the Continuum has told you once, they have told you a thousand times: ''don't provoke the Borg!" : - '''Q' to Q Junior "You can't just dump your child on someone and hope he learns something." : - Janeway "You're not going to do your son any favors by indulging him." : - Janeway "I'm sure you'll do whatever you can to avoid returning to that petri dish." : - Q', to Q Junior "''Don't tell me you're actually going through with Q's plan." "I may not approve of his methods, but for once his heart seems to be in the right place." : - '''Q Junior and Janeway "Can I see you naked again?" : - Q Junior, to Seven Of Nine "I'm offering him the chance to fail." : - Chakotay "Tell me, how do you save a race that is already omnipotent?" : - Q Junior "The boy needs to demonstrate nothing less than exemplary Q-ness." "And what exactly is Q-ness?" "Oh, it's impossible for your miniscule mind to comprehend, but I know Q-ness when I see it. And this is not it." : - Q''' and '''Janeway "Don't you "aunt Kathy", me!" : - Janeway "If your little playmate has to die to teach you a lesson, then so be it." : - Q', to Junior "''In our culture adults are acountable for the actions of their children." : - '''Chokuzan commander, putting responsibility for Q Junior on Captain Janeway "I wish you could see the look on your faces! Oh wait, you can!" (mirrors appear out of thin air, everybody involuntarily grabs one and looks into it) : - Q''' "He's been here for five days and what have you taught him? How to scribble essays and play with holograms? What's next, basket weaving?" : - '''Q, to Captain Janeway "We could play kadis-kot?" "Are there explosions in kadis-kot?!" "Well, no, but..." "Then I'm not interested!" : - Neelix and Q Junior Background Information *Keegan de Lancie (Q (Junior)) is the real life son of John de Lancie (Q). *This marks the final appearance of Q (thus far) in the Star Trek universe. *Q appears in Janeway's bathtub while still wearing a Starfleet uniform. Counselor Deanna Troi previously took a bath wearing her uniform in "Genesis." *This episode finally establishes in canon that James T. Kirk's five year mission ended in 2270, where it was established for years by Michael Okuda to have ended in 2269. Links and References Guest Stars *Keegan de Lancie as Q (Junior) *Manu Intiraymi as Icheb *Michael Kagan as Chokuzan Commander *Lorna Raver as Q (Judge) Special Guest Star *John de Lancie as Q Co-Stars *Anthony Holiday as Nausicaan *Scott Davidson as Bolian *Majel Barrett as the computer voice *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References 2270; Baezian; Bajoran; Bajoran Occupation; Biddle; Bolian; Borg; Bozel Prime; Bozelian; cadet; Cardassian; Chell; Chenari; Chokuzan; Chokuzan starship; Clevari system; Delta Flyer II; Early Starfleet History; deflector array; Delta Flyer II; diplomacy scenario 12-alpha; dilithium; ''Enterprise'', USS; Fekdar; fluidic space; Gelbian sand sculpture; godparent; Golos Prime; "I, Q: An Insider's View of the Continuum"; Kadis-kot; Kirk, James T.; matter; mermaid; Nausicaan; Occupation of Bajor; Omega molecule; omicron radiation; Oprelian amoeba; paramecia; Pelosian; petri dish; Picard, Jean-Luc; Prime Directive; Q Continuum; Q-ness; Q time; space; spatial causality; spatial flexure; spatial rift; Species 8472; temporal loop; temporal plane; tectonic plate; The Continuum vs. Q; time; vacation; Vojean; Vulcan funeral dirge; warrior goddess; Wyngari; Zozek system; Zyznian church mouse |next= }} Category: VOY episodes de:Q2 fr:Q2 nl:Q2 (aflevering)